Airi
Airi is a character that appears in Queen's Blade. Appearing as an alluring maid, this ghostly wraith sucks the life force out of anyone she's in close proximity to. After a brief battle with Hulk, she befriends him and becomes his lover. However, Airi's life meets a tragic end, getting captured by Melona and gets tickled to death as a torture method. Upon finding her, Hulk takes Airi's body to Doctor Strange, who uses some forbidden magic to revive her. Through the Series In Airi's Double Cross, Melona is tortured by the Swamp Witch as a punishment for losing the Queen's Blade tournament. Melona vows to find Airi and upon her return, torture to death. Airi and Hulk are currently living on a farm to get away from the Swamp Witch. However, Airi still feels loyalty to the Swamp Witch and heads back to the Swamp as Hulk sleeps. Melona intercepts Airi, telling her that the Swamp Witch doesn't trust her anymore due to the extended time Airi spent away from her duties. Melona says Airi will have to suffer great tortures to prove her loyalty, though she hints that Airi could just run away again. Airi boldly says that if ordered by the Swamp Witch, she go though any torture. Back at the farm, Hulk wakes up and finds a note from Airi, detailing she went back to the Swamp. When he confronts Cattleya, she says that Airi didn't tell him possibly to protect him. Hulk leaves to find Airi and bring her home. Torture Back at the Swamp, Melona ties Airi up after presumedly knocking her out. When she asks Airi what torture to start with, Airi states she doesn't care just as long as it starts. Melona states she won't hold back. Melona snaps her fingers, summoning dozens of long, groping arms that slide under Airi's maid costume, moving up her leg, down her arms and in between her massive boobs. They were tickling her! Not long after she starts laughing, Airi cannot take anymore. Melona decides to sadistically dare Airi to say she can't take anymore, and she'll stop, but Airi says she can take it, as she's been tortured in more painful ways than this. She immediately regrets this decision as Melona summons twice as many arms to tickle Airi into madness until the ghostly maid passes out from exhaustion. Spell of Dominance After torturing Airi beyond any degree of mercy, Melona points out that Airi put up with three days of tickling. Airi boldly tells Melona that Hulk is coming for her, but doesn't know what Melona did to her. Melona says that she wonders how much more torture can Airi take before dying, hinting that she's going to tickle her to death, much to Airi's horror. Melona giggles as the torture resumes. After several hours, Airi finally dies. Airi's Resurrection After murdering Airi, Melona dumps her former victim's body on Hulk's front porch, horrifying him. Several months pass as Hulk takes Airi's body to Doctor Strange, who performs a black magic ritual, bring Airi back to life, with her remembering how she died.Category:Females Category:Queen's Blade Category:Protagonists